


Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - Alternate Universe

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Acnologia escapes from the time lapse [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	

Natsu and Zeref woke up on a strange place. Thye didn't know where they were. Acnologia was floating around them, resting.

 

\- Where we are? - asked Natsu.

\- Limbo - answered Acnologia.

\- You won't kill us?

\- And sharing the eternity with two corpses? No, thanks.

\- I thought we killed each other - said Zeref -. Why are we alive?

\- Because I wanted - said a fourth voice.

 

When they turned, they saw a man with golden hair and dark skin, with an strange marks in his body.

 

\- Cronos - said Zeref -. What are you doing here?

\- That's not the question - interrupted Acnologia -. Why you trapped us here?

\- Well... It will start now...

 

Cronos show them what was happening. Their timeline collapsed and was disappearing.

 

\- What happened? - asked Natsu -. Why is this happening?

\- Anna trapped Acnologia here at the same time you two killed yourselves - answered Cronos -. That caused a fissure in the timeline, and the world is disappearing.

\- Is there anything we can do to save them?

\- You can reset the timeline, using an alternate universe. There are a lot you can choose. One where Acnologia was born human. Another where none of your families died. But that means you never meet any person born 100 years after yourselves.

\- Is there one where we did?

\- Only one. It's very similar to your actual timeline. But there are some changes.

\- Which ones?

\- First of all, Acnologia.

\- Me? - asked Acnologia.

\- Your mother didn't die at your birth, and you weren't alone after that. You had an step-father and two step-brothers. You were married and had three children. Two of them at are your side right now.

 

Acnologia looked at Natsu and Zeref, surprised. Natsu and Zeref did the same.

 

\- And you two are twins - continued Cronos -. Plus, Zeref was possessed at birth by a dark fairy, which controls his body and has his soul tied.

\- Anything else? - asked Zeref -. Like... I don't know... We are half fairy, half demon? Larcade is my son?

\- Yes, and yes. Your mother, and Acnologia's wife, is the fairy queen.

\- I married the fairy queen!? - asked Acnologia, surprised.

\- Yes, and Anna Heartfilia is like your little sister. But she's not related to you by blood.

\- What is the other child?

\- A girl. She looks exactly like you, but you didn't meet her yet. You think all of them died in a fire. And not only that. You turned crazy because everyone you love died in front of your eyes, or not. But, at the same time, no one is dead. But you don't know until the Alvarez war.

\- And why are you telling me now?

\- Because you won't remember what happened here, or in the original timeline. What is your choice? Being trapped here forever and your world disappears, or changing to this universe?

 

Cronos showed them a bubble, where images of that alternate universe where showing, and left it floating in front of them. Acnologia extended his hand to it when he saw the fairy queen.

 

\- She's so beautiful... Is that my wife?

\- Yes, one of the prettiest fairies in all history.

 

Natsu approached to the bubble when images of Zeref and him appeared.

 

\- We had a good relationship, right? - asked Natsu to Cronos.

\- Your bond is stronger than any other between twins.

\- I want that.

 

Natsu extended his hand to the bubble.

 

\- What about you, Zeref?

\- This is not a good idea - answered Zeref -. Change the universe? Are you crazy, Cronos? I want to die or reset the world to any other timeline, except that.

\- Well, if you want to go to another one, you can do that. But only the one they choose will be the true timeline.

\- I only want a normal life with my parents and my brother! And the woman I love...

\- You won't meet her in any other universe besides of this one.

\- I will meet her! She will have another body, but she will be the same!

\- Are you sure?

 

Zeref doubted. What was the right choice? That universe or another one?

 

\-----

 

Zeref closed the book he was reading.

 

\- That's all for now, kids.

\- Eh!? We want to know! - said the two little kids who were listening to him.

\- Tomorrow. Now you have to sleep.

\- What about a good night kiss, dad? - asked the black haired girl.

\- Good night, Zera - said Zeref while kissing Zera's hair -. And good night, Makarov.

 

Zeref took the little blond boy to his bed and left the room. He went to the window and looked at the sky. Mavis hugged him from the back.

 

\- Are you okay? - asked her.

\- No. I remember that. I remember our decision. Cronos said we won't.

\- Maybe it's because you are the God Slayer of Time.

\- You think Natsu and my father will remember?

\- Maybe, maybe not.

\- I'm not sure if it was right. Mavis, I wanted to kill you in that timeline.

\- You made the right choice, Zeref. Don't worry, and forget about it.

\- I'm sorry, Mavis. For making you suffer in the other timeline.

\- It's okay. I don't remember it. Don't blame yourself for that.

\- Thank you, Mavis.

 

Later that night, Natsu woke up because of a nightmare.

 

\- Are you okay, dad? - asked a pink haired girl.

\- Yes, I'm fine. It was only a nightmare.

\- The one about the limbo again?

\- Yes.

\- You should tell mom.

\- I don't want to worry her. Her book is a best seller. She's in the Orient countries, and that will make her return.

\- Dad, when she came back, you will tell her. If you don't, I'll do it.

\- Understood, princess.

 

At the same time, Acnologia woke up, sweating, in the arms of her wife. He hugged her.

 

\- Another time this nightmare? - asked her.

\- Yes...

\- You're safe now, Raziel.

\- I know. Only thinking I didn't meet you scares me.

\- You are here with me right now. Don't be scared.

\- I love you, my queen.

\- I love you too, my demon.

 

Acnologia hugged his wife tight. He needed it after the nightmare.


End file.
